Lacrimae vitae
by Grishhak
Summary: Sarina und Amanda, zwei Junge Frauen aus unserer Welt, landen nach Unfällen in Zoos in Mittelerde und treffen prompt auf die Gefährten. (MS-Verarsche im Doppelpack)
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Lacrimae vitae  
Genre: Romanze/Humor (also MS, was sonst???)  
Rating: PG  
Inhalt: Sarina und Amanda, zwei Junge Frauen aus unserer Welt, landen nach Unfällen in Zoos in Mittelerde und treffen prompt auf die Gefährten. (MS-Verarsche im Doppelpack)  
Zusammenarbeit von JennyArwen und Grishhâk, wir übernehmen keine Verantwortung für bleibende Schäden! g

Kapitel 1

Völlig fertig und mit schmerzenden Gliedern rappelte Sarina sich auf und blinzelte. „Der Himmel, er ist verhüllt..."

Neben ihr stöhnte Amanda auf. „Wenn ich dieses Kamel erwische... wo bin ich?"Entsetzt sah sie sich um.

Sarina hielt sich den Kopf. „Die Giraffe muss mich am Kopf erwischt haben..."

Irritiert sah Amanda zu Sarina: „Hä? Wer bist du denn??"

„Ich? Moment! Wo kommst du her? Besucher dürfen nicht in den Giraffenstall!"Für sie Sarina an.

„Hä?" Amandas Antwort hätte einen Preis für Kreativität verdient.

Sarina starrte sie verwirrt an. „Aber... Wo ist denn der Giraffenstall?" fragte sie verdutzt, da ihr plötzlich das Fehlen der Gitterstäbe aufgefallen war.

„Welcher Giraffenstall?? Hier stehen die Kamele, wir haben doch gar keine Giraffen."Amanda rappelte sich auf und klopfte Gras und Erde von ihrer Kleidung. „Moment mal.."sie sah sich kritisch um. „Das ist nicht der Zoo..."

Sarina lag immer noch platt auf dem Boden und starrte sie an. „Kamele? Welche Kamele? In diesem Zoo gibt es keine..."Erst jetzt begriff sie, was Amanda gesagt hatte. Sie hielt inne. „Nicht der Zoo? Aber... Aber was dann?"

Amanda drehte sich im Kreis und betrachtete ihre Umgebung. „Keine, Ahnung, alles grüne Hügel, halt! Da hinten sind Leute!"Sie zog Sarina auf die Füße und zeigte Richtung Osten.

Sarina blickte verblüfft hinüber. „Was haben die denn für Klamotten an? Sind wir im falschen Film?"

Mit großen Augen sah Amanda zuerst Sarina an, dann wanderte ihr Blick an ihr selbst hoch und ein schriller Schrei verließ ihre Lippen. Mit Panik in den Augen blickte sie wieder auf Sarina. „Das ist nicht witzig! Wer bist du überhaupt?"Sie sprang Sarina an und warf sie auf den Boden.

Sarina kreischte. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Was soll das?!"Sie sprang wieder auf, holte aus und verpasste Amanda eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Entsetzt hielt sich Amanda die schmerzende Backe. „Wieso ich? Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, ich weiß nicht, was ich hier soll, ich weiß nur, dass du auch hier bist! Also musst du wissen, wo wir sind!!!"

„Ich? Ich hab keine Ahnung!"fauchte Sarina aufgebracht. „Wie wär's, wenn du deinen Verstand benutzt? Falls du welchen hast?"

„Was? Ich und kein Verstand? Bei dir pipts wohl? Aber da du doch so schlau bist, wo sind wir denn? Du müsstest es doch wissen!"Tränen stiegen Amanda in die Augen und sie musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um nicht noch einmal auf Sarina loszugehen.

Sarina funkelte sie an, wandte sich dann aber ab und blickte um sich. Bis zum Horizont sah sie nur grüne Hügel. Nirgendwo eine Stadt, nicht mal ein Haus. Sarina schluckte. „Ist denn hier niemand, den wir fragen könnten?"Sie sah wieder Amanda an. „Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, aber du, du musst es doch wissen!"

„Wie ich hier hergekommen bin?? Auf jeden Fall nicht freiwillig, ich weiß nur noch, dass mich dieses Scheiß Kamel getreten hat!"Amanda startete wieder einen Versuch, sich auf Sarina zu stürzen, wurde aber von kräftigen Händen festgehalten. Entsetzt drehte sie sich um und sah in azurblaue Augen, die sie mit unergründlichem Blick musterten.

Sarina, die vor Amanda zurückweichen wollte, fand sich plötzlich auf den Füßen eines sehr gutaussehenden Mannes wieder. Sie errötete, als dieser sie sanft von seinen Füßen schob und sie dann forschend betrachtete.

„Äh... Hallo!"Sprach Amanda den Mann vor ihr an. Von weitem hätte sie ihn auch für eine Frau halten können, denn seine blonden Haare reichten ihm bis zu seinen Hüften. Doch seine Gesichtszüge waren eindeutig männlich. Dann sah sie seine Ohren und schrie spitz auf, als sie deren Form bemerkte.

Sarina war mittlerweile in die Betrachtung des Mannes vor ihr vertieft. Sauber konnte man ihn nicht nennen, doch was ihn anziehend machte, waren seine sanften Augen, sein schulterlanges dunkles Haar, seine lässige Haltung... Eigentlich alles.  
Als Sarina Amanda aufschreien hörte, zuckte sie zusammen und sah sich verwirrt um.

Langsam beruhigte sich Amandas Atmung wieder und es dämmerte ihr: Der Mann, der sie festhielt, war ein Elb! Fassungslos über ihre Erkenntnis fiel sie in Ohnmacht.

Sarina sah verblüfft zu, wie Amanda auf den Boden stürzte. Dann wandte sie sich mit einem Schulterzucken wieder dem Mann vor sich zu. „Wusstest du, dass du wunderschöne Augen hast?"  
Die in der Tat wunderschönen Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Findest du?"

Noch verblüffter als Sarina sah der Elb, der Amanda festgehalten hatte und der mit Namen Legolas hieß, auf die am Boden liegende Frau. Fragend sah er seine Gefährten an und sein Blick fokusierte sich auf Sarina. „Entschuldigt, doch was war das gerade?"

Sarina wandte sich etwas unwillig von dem Mann namens Aragorn und seinen wunderschönen Augen ab. „Ich weiß nicht."sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich kenne sie eigentlich nicht, musst du wissen. Aber Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung hilft bei so was immer! Versuch's einfach."  
Ratlos sah Legolas sie an. „Was, Bitteschön, ist Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung?"Fragte er sie nach kurzem Zögern.  
Sarina fing an zu kichern. „Das weißt du nicht? Dann kannst du sie auch einfach küssen... Ist eh kein großer Unterschied, und im Märchen funktioniert's."Sie wandte sich zu Aragorn um. „Sollen wir ihm zeigen, wie küssen geht?"  
Aragorn schien leicht verlegen, grinste aber. „Nun, warum nicht?"  
In der nächsten Sekunde lag Sarina in seinen Armen, fühlte seine Lippen auf ihren und schwebte vor Glück auf Wolke sieben.

Verblüfft stand Legolas neben den beiden. Das war Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung? Er kam sich doch recht seltsam vor, als er sich zu der am Boden liegenden Amanda beugte und seine Lippen die ihren berührten.  
Schlagartig öffnete Amanda die Augen. Überrascht wollte Legolas aufstehen, doch Amanda erstickte diesen Versuch im Keim, indem sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Und tatsächlich – Legolas erwiderte den Kuss!  
Amanda gesellte sich zu Sarina auf die Wolke.

Es verging eine ganze Weile, bis Sarina sich entschied, von ihrer Wolke herabzusteigen. Sie löste sich von Aragorn und erwiderte seinen zärtlichen Blick liebevoll. „Ich hoffe doch, du hast keine Freundin."sagte sie mit einem frechen Augenaufschlag.  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr... Jetzt bin ich sogar ganz froh, dass Arwen gestern mit mir Schluss gemacht hat..."  
Sarina war erstaunt. „Sie hat Schluss gemacht? Wie kann sie? Also, ich bin ihr dankbar, aber..."  
Aragorn zuckte die Schultern. „Ich glaube, es hing damit zusammen, dass sie eigentlich lieber Glorfindel heiraten wollte... Aber bei dem Altersunterschied... Na ja, sie muss ja wissen, was sie tut. Und ich bin ihr natürlich auch dankbar."Sanft strich seine Hand über Sarinas Wange.

Nicht lange nach Aragorn und Sarina unterbrachen auch Legolas und Amanda ihre traute Zweisamkeit. Doch keinem von beiden schien nach Sprechen zu sein. Schweigend lag Amanda in den Armen Legolas und verlor sich in seinen Augen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und gütigen Augen erwiderte er ihren Blick und hielt sie fest im Arm.  
Ein Räuspern störte sie in ihrer Harmonie. Es kam etwa aus Hüfhöhe von einem doch sehr behaarten und recht lebendig wirkendem Gartenzwerg.  
„Was ist denn, Gimli?"Kam es leicht genervt von Legolas.

Auch Sarina und Aragorn sagen sich unwillig zu dem Zwerg um, der zwischen den beiden Paaren stand und von einem zum anderen blickte.  
Gimli räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal, dann erklärte er an Aragorn und Legolas gewandt: „Wir sind nicht hier um ein paar Mädchen aufzugabeln und das solltet ihr wissen. Also, können wir jetzt weiter?"  
Sarinas Augen weiteten sich vor Zorn. „Ein paar Mädchen aufgabeln, ja? Da begegnet man seiner großen Liebe und der sagt ein paar Mädchen aufgabeln! Sinn für Romantik gleich null, was?"

Ebenfalls erbost riss sich Amanda von Legolas auf und hob einen am Boden liegenden Ast auf. Sie hob ihn hoch und....  
...ließ ihn mit Wucht auf Gimlis Kopf sausen. Dieser stolperte und fiel auf den Boden. Legolas griff wieder nach Amanda und hielt sie davon ab, sich auf Gimli zu stürzen. „Leicht erregbar, was?"flüsterte er ihr amüsiert ins Ohr. Mit funkelnden Augen sah sie ihn an, doch er verstand es, ihrer Wut ein Ende zu setzen: Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung!

Sarina prustete los, als sie Gimli zu Boden gehen sah. Aragorn neben ihr versuchte ziemlich erfolglos, das Lachen zu unterdrücken. Dann jedoch schlang er abermals die Arme um Sarina und zog sie an sich. „Lassen wir uns von ihm nicht stören."sagte er kichernd. „Hast du nicht das Gefühl, dass du gleich ohnmächtig werden wirst? Du brauchst Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung..."  
Sarina strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Du hast recht, mir ist ganz schwindlig..."Dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn und fühlte abermals seine weichen Lippen auf ihren.

Verärgert richtete sich Gimli wieder auf und sah, dass die beiden Pärchen wieder sehr innig miteinander beschäftigt waren. Dies ärgerte ihn doch sehr und so entschloss er sich, etwas zu unternehmen. Mit wucht trat er Legolas gegens Bein. Dieser schrie auf und ließ vor Schreck beinahe Amanda fallen. Doch gerade noch rechtzeitig hielt er diese wieder fest und er funkelte Gimli böse an. Dieser schien mit seinem Werk sehr zufrieden, doch Amanda stürzte sich diesmal ungehindert auf Gimli. Und sie war nicht allein. Auch Legolas stürzte sich auf den Zwerg und bereits nach wenigen Sekunden saßen Amanda und Legolas auf dem am Boden liegenden Zwerg und umarmten sich von neuem. Als sie ihre Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wieder aufnahmen, kam von Gimli nur noch ein genervtes Grollen.

Sarina und Aragorn unterbrachen ihren Kuss überrascht, als sie Legolas Aufschrei hörten. Verwirrt verfolgten sie Amandas und Legolas' Racheaktion, bis die beiden dazu übergingen, sich auf Gimli sitzend zu küssen.  
Sarina verzog amüsiert das Gesicht. „Sieht so aus, als könnte Gimli bald eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung gebrauchen..."  
„Aber nicht von dir!"entgegnete Aragorn entsetzt.  
Sarina starrte ihn an. „Von mir? Bist du wahnsinnig?!"fauchte sie. „Dieser Bart kratzt doch sicher wie verrückt – deiner ist süß, aber der von ihm..."  
„Dann bin ich ja erleichtert."unterbrach Aragorn sie mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln, das sofort die Empörung von Sarinas Gesicht wischte. „Und du hast sowieso einen so guten Geschmack, dass Gimli gleich aufgeben kann."fügte er sanft hinzu, während er ihr mit der Hand durchs Haar strich.  
Unterbrochen wurden sie vom Schimpfen Gimlis. „He, wollt ihr mir nicht mal helfen?"rief er zu den beiden hinüber.  
„Damit du danach uns nervst?"fragte Sarina trocken. „Vergiss es. So bist du ganz gut aufgehoben."

Amanda und Legolas überhörten Gimli einfach und und küssten sich weiter. Als Legolas jedoch anfing, Amandas Mantel oder wie auch immer das, was sie anhatte, genannt wurde, auszuziehen, mischte sich Gandalf ein und zog die beiden von Gimli runter. „Wir müssen weiter, ihr könnt euch später immer noch amüsieren!" fuhr er Sarina, Aragorn, Amanda und Legolas an. Amanda wollte widersprechen, doch Gandalfs Blick belehrte sie eines Bessern. Murrend gingen sie und Legolas hinter Gandalf her, der sich von ihnen abgewandt hatte und zu den wartenden Hobbits und Boromir ging.

Sarina schnaubte. „Zum amüsieren ist immer der richtige Zeitpunkt!" brummte sie, allerdings so leise, dass Gandalf es nicht hörte.  
Dann hakte sie sich bei Aragorn unter und gemeinsam folgten auch sie Gandalf.  
Sarina ließ den Blick über die Hobbits schweifen. Der Anblick Gimlis hatte sie schon gewundert, doch diese vier ließen sie abermals verwirrt die Stirn runzeln. Waren das Menschen mit Wachstumsstörungen, oder was? Und warum trugen die alle so komische Kleider?  
Dann begriff sie. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie sich an Aragorn wandte. „Sag mal, sind wir etwa in Mittelerde?"  
Aragorn nickte. „Allerdings. Warum fragst du?"  
Auf Sarinas Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus. „Nur so, aber es ist toll hier zu sein!"  
Aragorn sah sie verwirrt an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

Amanda hörte, was Sarina gerade erkannt hatte und wandte sich an Legolas. „Stimmt das wirklich?"Er sah sie an. „Was stimmt wirklich?"„Na, dass wir in Mittelerde sind!"„Oh, ja, dass stimmt"antwortete er ihr. Amanda schrie erfreut auf und fiel Legolas um den Hals. Doch bevor er sich wieder der Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung widmen konnte, hatte Gandalf Amanda gepackt und hielt sie zurück. „Nicht jetzt!"  
Enttäuscht ließen Legolas und Amanda voneinander ab. Dann wanderte Amandas Blick zu Sarina. „Entschuldigung"murmelte sie ihr zu.

Sarina bekam von dem Gespräch neben sich erst mal gar nichts mit, da Aragorn sich zärtlich mit ihren Haaren beschäftigte. Als Amanda ihr allerdings die Entschuldigung zumurmelte, weckte das ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Na also!"sagte sie, während sie sich zufrieden Amanda zuwandte. „Wenigstens hast du den Anstand, dich zu entschuldigen."Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Wofür eigentlich?"

Verwundert über Sarinas Antwort sah Amanda sie an. Doch dann besann Amanda sich auf ein genuscheltes „Ach, vergiss es."Und wandte sich wieder an legolas. „Gibt es eigentlich eine Frau Grünblatt?" fragte sie ihn mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag. Lächelnd sah er sie an. „Noch nicht. Aber das kann sich ja noch ändern."Schelmisch zwinkerte er ihr zu. Sie griff nach einer seiner Haarstränen, die über seine Schulter fiel und wickelte sie sich um den Finger. Aus halb geschlossenen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Wochen gehen wir jetzt eigentlich?"„Nach Moria." Antwortetet er. Sanft legte er seinen Arm um sie und sie folgten den anderen.

Sarina hatte Legolas' Antwort mitgehört und wandte sich stirnrunzelnd an Aragorn. „Wir gehen nach Moria? Gibt's da nicht Orks?"  
Aragorn zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist möglich, weißt du... Einige von Gimlis Verwandten sind dorthin gezogen und wir haben lange nichts mehr von ihnen gehört... Schon möglich, dass sie von Orks angegriffen wurden. Aber keine Sorge,"fügte er lächelnd hinzu. „Ich bin bei dir, dir passiert schon nichts..."  
Sarina kicherte. „Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet... Ich weiß ja, dass du mich beschützt."Sie drückte ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange. „Allerdings sind mir Orks sogar lieber als Verwandte von Gimli."  
Gimli, der vor ihnen ging, warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Amanda kicherte, als sie Sarinas Kommentar hörte und wandte sich wieder an Legolas: „Und du? Wirst du mich auch vor Gimlis Verwandten und Orks schützen?"Er legte beschützend seinen Arm um sie und antwortete: „Aber natürlich! Wenn ich da bin, brauchst du dich vor nichts und niemandem fürchten!"Amanda schmiegte sich an ihn und flüsterte, sodass nur er es hören konnte: „Mein Held!"  
Weiter vorne verdrehte Gandalf genervt die Augen.

Schließlich hielt Gandalf das Geflirte hinter seinem Rücken nicht mehr aus. Er wandte sich um und funkelte beide Paare an. „Könntet ihr vielleicht mal mit diesem Gekichere aufhören?!"  
Sarina, die er mit diesem Satz gerade von ihrer rosa Wolke herabgeholt hatte, nahm sich an Amanda ein Beispiel. Zornig bückte sie sich und hob einen dicken Stock auf. Gandalf jedoch warf ihr einen drohenden Blick zu und hob seinen Stab, der um einiges dicker war als Sarinas Stock. Gleich darauf klirrte es an ihrer Seite. Mit gezogenem Schwert funkelte Aragorn Gandalf warnend an. „Wag es nicht, meine Geliebte anzurühren!"  
Gandalf musterte mit leicht sorgenvoller Miene erst den dicken Stock in Sarinas Hand, dann das Schwert in Aragorns. Dann schnaubte er leise, wandte sich ab und stapfte weiter.  
Sarina ließ den Stock fallen und fiel Aragorn auf den Hals. „Du hast mich gerettet!"hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Mein tapferer Held..."

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Amanda schien, erreichten sie den See vor dem Eingang Morias. Angeekelt sah sie auf die trübe Brühe und als sie hörte, dass sie durch das Wasser am Rand waten mussten, sah sie Legolas mit großen Augen an. Dieser deutete ihren Blick absolut richtig und handelte, indem er sie hochhob und sie bis dorthin trug, wo eigentlich das Tor sein sollte. Als Dankeschön, bekam er von Amanda, die sich noch immer an ihn klammerte, obwohl, längst keine Gefahr mehr bestand, dass sie nass werden könnte, sollte sie sich hinstellen, einen langen Kuss. Leider trat Gimli just in diesem Moment gegen Legolas Schienbein. Dieser erschrak und ließ Amanda fallen. Sie kreischte erschrocken auf, als sie auf den Boden plumpste. Wütend schnappte sie sich Gimli und warf ihn in den See. Prustend kroch er wieder an Land, doch bevor sie ihn wieder zurückwerfen konnte, wurde sie von Boromir unterbrochen „Schreck das Wasser nicht auf!"  
Irritiert sah sie ihn an, doch sie gehorchte und ließ Gimli an Land.

Auch Sarina gefiel die Vorstellung, durchs Wasser zu waten, überhaupt nicht. Aber sie biss die Zähne zusammen und setzte die Füße ins Wasser. Doch plötzlich fühlte sie etwas kaltes, eklig feuchtes an ihrem Bein entlang streichen. Kreischend sprang sie zurück und klammerte sich an Aragorn. Dieser griff sofort nach ihr und hob sie hoch. „Kein Grund zur Sorge", flüsterte er der zitternden Sarina ins Ohr. „Ich bin ja bei dir..."  
Damit trug er sie den anderen hinterher.  
Sarina klammerte sich immer noch zitternd an ihn und versteckte den Kopf an seiner Brust, wenn auch hauptsächlich, damit er nicht aufhörte, ihr beruhigend durchs Haar zu streichen.  
Als sie das Tor erreichten, zitterte Sarina jedoch wirklich, da sie kalte Füße hatte. Aragorn bemerkte das sehr rasch. Vorsichtig setzte er sie ab, breitete seinen Mantel auf dem Boden aus, damit sie sich darauf setzen konnte, und begann, ihr die Füße zu massieren.  
Bald wurde Sarina wärmer, und amüsiert beobachtete sie, wie Gimli von Amanda im See versenkt wurde. Was sie ein wenig ärgerte, war Boromirs Unterbrechung. Das war wirklich besser als jede Fernsehsendung...

Während sich sieben der Gefährten und die zwei jungen Frauen köstlich amüsierten, selbst wenn sie es wie Boromir nicht zugeben konnten und Gimli wütend grummelte, verzweifelte Gandalf an der Tür. Er stand da und sah aus, was würde er etwas suchen. Wenn Amanda sich nicht täuschte, murmelte er etwas wie „irgendwo hab ich doch den Zettel.. ach, wo hab ich den nur hingetan.. dabei wusste ich doch, dass ich ihn brauchen würde..."  
Amanda musste schmunzeln und ging zu Sarina. „Wie wärs, wolln wir unserem Weisen aus dem Westenland mal etwas unter die Arme greifen?" Spitzbübisch zwinkerte sie Sarina zu, der Streit, den die beiden hatten, als sie in Mittelerde ankamen, schien völlig vergessen.

Sarina kicherte entzückt. „Das ist eine gute Idee..."Sie neigte sich zu Aragorn und gab ihm einen Dankeskuss auf die Stirn. „Meine Füße sind wieder warm, Liebling."  
„Das freut mich zu hören."erwiderte er zärtlich. „Aber was habt ihr eigentlich vor?"  
„Wart's ab!"Sarina lachte, erhob sich und trat zu Gandalf. „Was dagegen, wenn wir dir helfen, mein Bester?"  
„Helfen?" wiederholte er verblüfft. „Was meinst du – Fasst mich nicht an!"Er zuckte zurück.  
Sarina starrte ihn verwirrt an, dann wandte sie sich an Aragorn. „Was hat der?"  
„Er meint, ihr wollt ihm helfen, den Zettel zu suchen, auf den er das Passwort geschrieben hat."übersetzte dieser. Mit unschuldigem Blinzeln fügte er hinzu: „Ich muss wohl nicht dazu sagen, dass ich das für recht unwahrscheinlich halte, oder?"  
Sarina betrachtete den immer weiter vor ihr und Amanda zurückweichenden Gandalf ein paar Sekunden kopfschüttelnd, dann wandte sie sich an Amanda. „Weißt du das Wort noch? Es klang doch so ähnlich wie Melone, oder?"

„Mellon" korrigierte Amanda. „Das weiß jetzt aber wirklich jeder!" Wie von Zauberhand öffnete sich bei Amandas Worten die Tür und alle, außer den beiden Mädchen, die gelangweilt da standen, Gimli, der noch immer das Wasser aus seinem Bart wrang und Legolas, der auf dem Weg zu Amanda war, sahen erstaunt auf die Öffnung.  
Amanda drehte sich langsam zu Legolas um, doch bevor dieser sie erreichen konnte, kam ein schuppiger Arm aus dem Wasser und griff nach seinem Bein. Legolas schrie auf, als er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, doch glücklicherweise behielt Amanda einen Klaren Kopf und griff nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand, der ihr in die Hände kam und warf ihn auf das Monster, dass langsam auftauchte.  
Das lies tatsächlich Legolas los und er konnte zum Rand schwimmen. Amanda half ihm auf, doch die beiden wurden von Boromir umgerannt. Als Amanda sich wieder aufrichtete, erkannte sie den Grund der soeben ausgebrochenen Panik und identifizierte nebenbei auch den Gegenstand, mit dessen Hilfe sie Legolas gerettet hatte: Frodo.

Sarina stieß ein ersticktes Kreischen aus, als sie das Monster sah, dass sich aus dem Wasser erhob. So furchterregend hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt. Aragorn war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr und zog sie beruhigend in die Arme. Gleich darauf war allerdings Gimli zwischen ihnen aufgetaucht und stieß Sarina zur Seite. „Weg da!"fauchte er sie an. „Aragorn, wir brauchen dich jetzt!"  
Sarina starrte Gimli einen Moment an, hin und hergerissen zwischen Wut und Panik, dann jedoch gelang es ihrem Zorn, ihre Angst in den nächstgelegenen Abgrund zu stoßen. Sie sprang vor, entriss Gimli eine kleine Wurfaxt und schleuderte sie in seine Richtung. Allerdings warf sie etwa drei Meter zu hoch.  
Die Axt segelte durch die Luft, und... und... traf genau den Arm des Monsters, der Frodo durch die Luft schleuderte. Der Hobbit stürzte kreischend hinab und Boromir fing ihn auf.  
Aragorn packte Sarina, die sich gerade auf Gimli stürzen wollte, und zerrte sie mit sich in die Mine. Auch die anderen stürzten hinein.

Als sie drinnen waren, knallte die Tür zu und sie saßen im Dunkeln fest.

Ende Kapitel 1

Tbc??? Das hängt von Euch ab!


	2. 2

Keuchend saßen sie in der Dunkelheit. Sarina klammerte sich an Aragorn, jedenfalls glaubte sie das. Als Gandalf jedoch ein Licht an seinem Stab entzündete, erkannte sie, dass es keineswegs Aragorn war. Es war Boromir.

Schockiert zuckte Sarina zurück und kroch rückwärts von Boromir weg. „Igitt!" stieß sie hervor. „Hättest du mir nicht sagen können, dass du nicht Aragorn bist?"

Boromir betrachtete sie ein wenig verwirrt, dann rappelte er sich schulterzuckend auf.

Sarina sah sich um. „Aragorn? Wo bist du?"

„Hinter dir, Schatz..." erwiderte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr.

Erleichtert schmiegte Sarina sich an ihn, als ein Grummeln sie aufschrecken ließ. „Könnten wir jetzt bitte weiter?" knurrte Gandalf mit bösem Blick.

Amanda sah geschockt, wie Sarina sich an Boromir klammerte. Als Sarina ihren Fehler bemerkte, wandte sich Amanda an Legolas. „Was für ein Glück, dass mir das nicht passieren kann!" Sie drückte sich an ihren Elben und Legolas hielt sie fest im Arm. Doch in diesem Augenblick fiel Amandas Blick auf etwas, das sie zuerst nicht identifizieren konnte.

„Du, Legolas, was ist denn das?" Sie zeigte auf ein weißes, kantiges Etwas, dass in einer Ecke lag. Legolas sah es sich an und antwortete mit gleichgültiger Stimme „Ach, das ist nur ein Zwergenskelett."

Amanda sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ein was?"

Auch Sarina wandte sich um und betrachtete das weiße Etwas. Dann sah sie Aragorn an. „Diese Verwandten Gimlis scheinen nicht mehr sehr lebendig, oder?"

Aragorn blickte ebenfalls hinüber und runzelte die Stirn. „Nein... Und sie scheinen es auch schon lange nicht mehr zu sein." Er ging hinüber und musterte das Skelett. „Von einem Orkpfeil getroffen..."

„Also gibt es hier Orks!" flüsterte Sarina entsetzt und klammerte sich an Aragorns Arm.

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir hier so schnell wie möglich durchkommen." meldete sich Gandalf. „Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sie bemerken uns nicht."

Sarina warf Amanda einen Blick zu und schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf. Sie glaubte kaum, dass sie Glück haben würden.

Amanda fing Sarinas Blick auf und erwiderte ihn. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Probleme geben würde, schließlich hatte sie den Herrn der Ringe oft genug im Kino gesehen. Doch gleichzeitig erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Aragorn im Film nicht mit Arwen Schluss gemacht hatte. So gab es eine geringe Hoffnung, dass sie nicht von Orks angegriffen werden würden. Doch zusammen mit diesem Gedanken drängte sich noch ein anderer in ihr Bewusstsein.

_Es steht auf Messers Scheide.. _

Diese Worte hatte Galadriel im Film gesagt. Was, wenn ihre Ankunft in Mittelerde der Fehltritt war, der die Fahrt scheitern lassen würde?  
Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, um den Gedanken loszuwerden.

Auch Sarina fühlte sich alles andere als wohl, was allerdings eher daran lag, dass sie bei jedem Schritt mehr Zwergenskelette entdeckte. Fest klammerte sie sich an Aragorns Hand. Er bemerkte, wie nervös sie war und strich ihr beruhigend durchs Haar.

Erst führte Gandalf sie eine Treppe hinauf, dann ging es in Richtung eines schmalen Stegs, der über einen tiefen Abgrund führte.

Sarina fiel jeder Schritt schwerer. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Als sie zwei Schritte vom Anfang des Stegs entfernt einfach stehen blieb, sah Aragorn sie fragend an. „Was ist los?"

„Ich – ich kann da nicht rüber!" stotterte Sarina.

„Was? Wieso?"

„Ich – ich hab – ich hab Höhenangst." flüsterte sie verschämt und starrte auf ihre Füße.

Als sie aber Aragorns verständnisvolles Lächelnd bemerkte, atmete sie auf. Gleich danach trat er an sie heran, griff nach ihr und hob sie hoch. „Mach nur die Augen zu." sagte er amüsiert. „Dann siehst du nichts."

Aufatmend drückte Sarina ihren Kopf gegen Aragorns Schulter, mehr als froh, wenigstens nicht in den Abgrund sehen zu müssen.

Noch immer in Gedanken versunken, merkte Amanda gar nicht, wo sie lang liefen, noch interessierten sie die Zwergenskelette. Doch als Sarina plötzlich stoppte und Amanda fast in sie hineingerannt wäre, hätte Legolas sie nicht festgehalten, nahm sie wieder ihre Umgebung war.

Sie blinzelte, um in der Dunkelheit besser sehen zu können, doch sofort bereute sie es wieder, denn sie sah den Abgrund unter der Brücke, über die gerade Sarina Getragen wurde, viel zu deutlich. Zitternd atmete sie noch einmal durch, bevor sie sich von Legolas löste und mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf die Brücke lief. Vorsichtig balancierte sie auf dem schmalen Grat. Doch als sie etwa die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte, kam sie ins Taumeln und drohte, abzustürzen.

Sie kreischte, als ihre Versuche, sich wieder zu fangen, scheiterten und sie unweigerlich zur Seite kippte. Doch in diesem Augenblick schlossen sich zarte und doch so kräftige Arme um ihre Talje und hievten sie hoch. Panisch klammerte sie sich an ihren Retter und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie schluchzte leise und wimmerte. Erst, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, öffnete die Augen und fand sich in Legolas Armen wieder.

Er lächelte sie an und raunte ihr ins Ohr: „Gleichstand!"

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, setzte Aragorn Sarina vorsichtig ab. Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte nervös um sich. „Kein Grund zur Sorge." flüsterte Aragorn ihr ins Ohr. „Wir sind ja sicher auf der anderen Seite angekommen."

Im nächsten Moment hörten sie Amanda auf der Brücke kreischen.

Als Sarina Amanda schwanken sah, machte sie einen Schritt vorwärts, um ihr zu helfen, bemerkte jedoch gleich darauf, dass sie dafür auf die Brücke müsste und blieb erstarrt stehen. Aragorn legte ihr die Arme um die Hüften. „Legolas kümmert sich schon um sie." sagte er beruhigend und tatsächlich trug gleich darauf Legolas Amanda zu ihnen hinüber.

Sarina atmete auf und lehnte sich erschöpft an Aragorn. Was sie betraf sah sie Amanda mittlerweile als Freundin und sie in Gefahr zu sehen gefiel ihr gar nicht.

Als alle die andere Seite erreicht hatten (außer Amanda und Sarina schien das keinem Probleme zu bereiten, wie Sarina gekränkt feststellte) setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Amanda zitterte immer noch und erschrak gleich wieder, als Gandalf anhielt und sagte, dass er den Weg nicht mehr kenne. Ungläubig sah sie ihn an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Legolas. „Das kann er doch nicht so meinen!" Hauchte sie entsetzt. Doch in Legolas' Augen konnte sie lesen, dass es wohl doch so war. Ein Schrei wollte ihrer Kehle entfleuchen, doch sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und ihre Augen suchten die Sarinas.

Sarina starrte Gandalf ein paar Sekunden ungläubig an (‚Alzheimer!" war ihr erster Gedanke. ‚Oder das ist bei dem Normalzustand.' war der zweite.) dann erwiderte sie Amandas Blick und trat neben sie. „Im Film ist doch jetzt Gollum aufgetaucht, oder?" fragte sie flüsternd. Im selben Moment hörte sie hinter sich ein Zischen und fuhr herum.

In einiger Entfernung sah sie zwei Lichtpunkte in der Dunkelheit glühen, als wären es Augen, doch gleich darauf waren sie verschwunden. Sarina wandte sich unsicher wieder an Amanda. „Hab ich mir das eingebildet oder hast du das auch gesehen?"

Amanda blickte ängstlich in die Richtung, in die auch Sarina sah. „Ja.", flüsterte sie zurück. „Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Sollen wir es IHM", sie zeigte mit einer eindeutigen Geste auf Gandalf, „sagen? Oder sollen wir einfach nicht reagieren und so tun, als wäre gar nichts passiert?"

Ratlos sah sie Sarina an. In diesem Augenblick hörte sie, wie Frodo zu Gandalf ging und ihm von Gollum erzählte. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Nicht mehr unser Problem.", fügte sie hinzu. Dann wandte sie sich an Legolas und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. „Los geht's, lasst uns einfach durch einen der Wege gehen!" Gesagt, getan. Zielstrebig ging sie durch den einzigen Gang, der nach Oben zu führen schien, ihre Hand in der Legolas'.

Grinsend schob Sarina ihre Hand in die Aragorns und zusammen gingen sie an dem fassungslos aussehenden Gandalf vorbei und folgten Amanda und Legolas. Beim Betreten des Gangs schnupperte Sarina einmal und nickte dann zufrieden – hier stank es längst nicht so, wie bei den anderen Gängen. Sie wandte den Kopf. „He, Gandalf! Man sollte immer seiner Nase folgen!" Dann fing sie an, fröhlich zu kichern.

Nach einer Weile wurde der Gang vor ihnen breiter und schließlich erstreckte sich vor ihnen eine große Halle. Gandalf, der sich inzwischen erholt hatte und an die Spitze gehastet war, nickte zufrieden. „Hier seht ihr die große Halle und die Stadt Zwergenbingen!"

Mit großen Augen sah Sarina sich um, blickte zur Decke hinauf, die sie in der Dunkelheit über ihnen nur erahnen konnte. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass die Zwerge das alles per Hand geschaffen hatten. „Das muss doch ewig gedauert haben, das alles hier auszuhöhlen!" flüsterte sie Aragorn zu.

Aragorn nickte. „Wahrscheinlich. Gimlis Vorfahren waren fleißig."

„Also ihm nicht besonders ähnlich." kicherte Sarina, doch zum Glück stand Gimli ein Stück entfernt und hatte nichts mitbekommen.

Amanda sah sich mit großen Augen in der Halle um, doch dann blieb ihr Blick an einer Tür am Ende der Halle hängen.

„Was ist denn das da?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten lief sie los und zerrte Legolas mit sich. Sie trat gegen die Tür und diese Sprang auf. Langsamer ging sie in den Raum und sah sich um. Überall lagen Skelette herum und in der Mitte des Raumes war etwas, das sie auf den ersten Blick nicht identifizieren konnte. Sie trat näher und rümpfte die Nase. „Buärg, ein Grab..."

Sarina war Amanda mit den anderen gefolgt. Sie musterte das Grab und sah dann Amanda an. „Weiß gar nicht was du hast – ist doch nur ein Steinblock. Diese ganzen Skelette hier find ich jedenfalls ekelhafter."

„Ich könnte dich über sie hinwegtragen." säuselte Aragorn und Sarina kicherte. „In deiner Gegenwart schwebe ich sowieso vor Glück." hauchte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Unterbrochen wurden sie von einem Aufheulen Gimlis, der an ihnen vorbei zum Grab stolperte und davor auf die Knie sank. „Balin, Balin..." jammerte er.

„Ist das der Tote?" wollte Sarina wissen, bekam jedoch keine Antwort, da im selben Moment hinter ihnen etwas rasselte.

„Pippin!" hörten sie Gandalf brüllen. „Wie kannst du es wagen einen Stein in diesen Brunnen zu werfen?"

„Brüll hier nicht so rum!" fauchte Sarina ihn an. „Du schreckst ja alle Orks auf!"

„Ich schrecke niemanden auf. Das seid ihr mit diesem Höllenlärm, den ihr veranstaltet und..." Weiter kam Gandalf nicht, denn vor der Tür war auf einmal ein Schrei zu hören. Der Schrei eines Orks. Sarina fühlte, wie ihr eiskalt wurde.

Auch Amanda hatte den Schrei vor der Tür gehört. Automatisch griff sie nach dem nächsten Gegenstand, um nicht völlig wehrlos zu sein. Bei näherer Betrachtung entpuppte sich ihre „Waffe" als Oberschenkelknochen eines Zwerges. Mit einem Quieken ließ sie ihn wieder fallen und sah sich nach etwas brauchbarerem um. Und tatsächlich: Nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt lag eine Axt auf dem Boden. Sie lief hin und hob sie auf. Sie drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie Boromir die Tür verbarrikadierte. Dann stellte sie sich neben Legolas, der bereits einen Pfeil auf der Sehne liegen hatte, und hob die Axt. Sollten die Orks kommen, wann sie wollten, sie war bereit!

Sarina warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Aragorn, der seinen Bogen packte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick, zog einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand. „Hier, versuch einfach, dich im Hintergrund zu halten."

Sarina nickte und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, während Aragorn seinen Bogen spannte. Sie warf einen raschen, bewundernden Blick zu Amanda, die sich mit einer Axt neben Legolas aufgebaut hatte. Sie selbst wünschte sich eher, sich irgendwo verkriechen zu können...

Die Tür, die Boromir verrammelt hatte, erbebte unter den Schlägen der Orks. Sarina wich noch ein paar Schritte zurück und fand sich plötzlich neben Gimli wieder, der auf das Grab geklettert war. „Keine Sorge, junge Dame!" kicherte er. „Schließlich ist hier immer noch ein Zwerg, der noch nicht zu Staub zerfallen ist!"

„Das find ich schon einen Grund zur Sorge!" gab Sarina zurück, während sie schleunigst den Kopf einzog, weil Gimli mit seiner Axt herumfuchtelte und sie beinahe geköpft hätte.

Amanda spürte die Angst in ihr, doch wollte sie es nicht zugeben. Sie versuchte, ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken und griff die Axt fester.

Plötzlich durchbrachen Äxte die Tür und die hässlichen Fratzen der Orks wurden sichtbar. Augenblicklich deckten Aragorn und Legolas die Feinde mit einem Pfeilhagel ein, doch es waren zu viele. Sie drangen in den Raum ein und verwickelten alle Anwesenden in das Kampfgeschehen. Schneller, als ihr lieb war, fand sich Amanda im Zweikampf mit einem Ork wieder, der ihr ganz offensichtlich den Kopf abtrennen wollte. Doch Amanda hielt nicht viel davon, ihn gewähren zu lassen und ging ihrerseits mit der Axt auf ihn los. Mehr durch Zufall als beabsichtigt fand die Axt ihren Weg durch die Deckung des Orks und er fiel tot vornüber.

Entsetzt sah Amanda auf die Leiche vor ihren Füßen. „Amanda, hinter dir!" Legolas' Ruf löste ihre Starre und sie drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um in das missgestaltete Gesicht eines Trolls – denn das musste dieses Wesen sein – zu sehen. Panisch schrie sie auf und suchte ihr Heil in der Flucht, doch der Troll folgte ihr, bis er sie schließlich in die Enge getrieben hatte und sie sich zitternd an die Wand drückte.

In diesem Moment sprang Legolas auf den Nacken des Trolls und jagte Pfeile ins Genick des Ungetüms, bis dieses tot zu Boden polterte.

Erleichtert atmete Amanda auf und warf sich in Legolas' Arme. „Mein Held..", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, bevor sich beide wieder ins Kampfgetümmel warfen.

Sarina stolperte vor den Orks immer weiter zurück, bis sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass sie noch schneller flüchtete als die Hobbits. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! So feige war sie nicht!

Sarina war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nun mutig oder schlicht dumm war, doch mit erhobenem Dolch rannte sie vorwärts und stürzte sich auf den nächstbesten Ork. Dieser schien allerdings sehr rasch zu merken, dass er keine geübte Kämpferin vor sich hatte. Schnell griff er sie an, und Sarina war gezwungen, wieder zurückzuweichen.

Der Ork schien ihr sein Messer in den Leib rammen zu wollen, doch Sarina warf sich rechtzeitig zur Seite. Dabei stieß sie gegen etwas, das daraufhin röchelte und zu Boden stürzte. Vollkommen verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass sie gerade einen Ork erstochen hatte.

Auch der Ork, gegen den sie eigentlich kämpfte, schien überrascht. Er musterte sie etwas verwirrt und Sarina fragte sich, ob er vielleicht aufgeben würde. Natürlich war das ein völlig abwegiger Gedanke, denn schon stürzte der Ork sich wieder auf sie und sie taumelte rückwärts, wobei sie wieder gegen etwas prallte. Das etwas drehte sich um und sie erkannte entsetzt, dass es ein zweiter Ork war, der nun mit seinem Schwert ausholte. Sarina warf sich zu Boden und sorgte damit dafür, dass der Ork versehentlich den anderen Ork erstach.

Sarina nutzte die Verwirrung des Orks, um davon zu eilen und sich an Aragorns Seite zu stellen. Wenn sie schon kämpfen musste, dann war sie hier jedenfalls sicherer.

Als sie sich umblickte, bemerkte sie plötzlich auch den Troll, der auf dem Boden lag. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie wandte sich rasch ab.

Amanda kämpfte währenddessen verbissen weiter. Und obwohl sie nicht wirklich eine Meisterin im Kampf und schon gar nicht in der Handhabung einer Axt war, stieg ihre Abschussquote kontinuierlich. Stolz ließ sie die Axt auf einen Ork herabsausen und lächelte kalt, als ihr zehntes Opfer das Zeitliche segnete.

Sie fuhr herum, als ein Aufschrei hinter ihr ertönte. Frodo hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich von einem Ork überwältigen zu lassen und lag nun mit einem Speer in der Brust in einer Ecke. Geistesgegenwärtig sprang Amanda vor und hieb dem Ork mit einem sauberen Schlag den Kopf von den Schultern. Zufrieden tätschelte sie die Axt. Langsam bekam sie Übung.

Als sie sich wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zuwenden wollte, musste sie feststellen, dass es bereits beendet war. Überall lagen tote Orks auf dem Boden und die Gefährten, die gerade Frodo neben Amanda entdeckt hatten, sammelten sich um diesen.

Sie seufzte. Eigentlich war es schon fast schade, sie war gerade erst richtig in Schwung gekommen...

Sarina stand an Aragorns Seite und schaffte es nun tatsächlich auch, weder versehentlich noch durch die Hilfe eines anderen Orks einige der Gegner zu erledigen. Sehr zufrieden kämpfte sie weiter, bis keiner der Orks mehr auf den Füßen stand. Als sich niemand mehr rührte, wechselte sie einen Blick mit Aragorn und lächelte. Auch er lächelte, doch dann plötzlich wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck und er sah entsetzt aus.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Sarina verwirrt. Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ihr rasch, ihm zu folgen. Zusammen eilten sie dorthin, wo Amanda stand. Nun sah Sarina auch, dass Frodo mit einem Speer in der Brust auf dem Boden lag.

Dann hörte sie Gimli. „Wir haben versagt! Der Ringträger ist gefallen!"

„Wieso das denn?" fragte Sarina verwirrt. „Er hat doch dieses Mithril-Kettenhemd an."

In dem Moment hustete Frodo und rührte sich.

Amanda blickte auf Frodo und dann auf Sarina. „Was heißt hier Mithril-Kettenhemd? Bedeutet das, dass ich ihn gar nicht hätte retten müssen?" Langsam dämmert ihr wieder, dass Sarina ja Recht hatte und sie sah trotzig auf den Boden. Legolas kam zu ihr und hob ihr Kinn. Er blickte ihr in die Augen und küsste sie, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Glücklich erwiderte Amanda den Kuss und sie hätten ewig so stehen können, wenn nicht Boromir gewesen wäre, der sie alle zur Tür drängte und dabei leider keine Rücksicht auf das Liebespärchen nahm. Fluchend folgten ihm Legolas und Amanda aus dem Raum. Draußen angekommen sahen sie, dass die Orks am fliehen waren. Nach einem Augenblick der Verwirrung erkannten sie auch den Grund: Feuer. Feuer wurde am Ende der Halle sichtbar. Auch Legolas musste es gesehen haben, denn er schrie plötzlich auf: „Ai! Ein Balrog!" Amanda sah ihn an. „Ein was?"

Sarina blickte ebenfalls hinüber. Ein Balrog? Das war doch dieses Vieh gewesen, das Gandalf von der Brücke in den Abgrund gerissen hatte, oder? Na ja, um Gandalf tat es ihr eigentlich nicht leid... Und außerdem kam er doch eh wieder, wenn er erst seinen Mantel gebleicht hatte...

Die anderen drängten nun voran und sie rannten durch die Halle zurück und dann eine schmale Treppe hinunter. Sarina hatte schon die Hälfte hinter sich gebracht, als ihr Blick plötzlich zur Seite fiel... Und in den Abgrund unter sich.

Sie kreischte laut und blieb starr stehen, weswegen Aragorn gegen sie prallte. Zum Glück schafften es beide, das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren und Aragorn hob sie eilig hoch und trug sie das restliche Stück.

Glücklicherweise verstand Amanda nicht, wieso Sarina aufgeschrieen hatte, sonst wäre sie sicherlich abgestürzt. So aber rannte sie einfach den Anderen hinterher und achtete nicht groß auf den Weg, bis Boromir plötzlich stehen blieb und Legolas in ihn reinrannte. Amanda griff nach Legolas und sie fielen alle drei nach hinten, Legolas in Amandas Arme und Boromir in die Legolas'. Entsetzt sprang Amanda auf und warf Boromir von Legolas runter. Eifersüchtig trat sie ihm in die Seite und ließ sich dann selbst auf Legolas fallen.

Diesem schien das mehr als recht zu sein, denn keine Widerworte waren von ihm zu vernehmen. Dies hätte auch daran liegen können, dass er und Amanda zu beschäftigt waren, um irgendwas zu sagen und außerdem spricht man nicht mit vollem Mund...

Leider wurde ihre idyllische Zweisamkeit von einem äußerst zornigen Zauberer unterbrochen. Fluchend rappelten Amanda und Legolas sich wieder auf und weiter ging die Reise. In ihrem Inneren verwünschte Amanda Gandalf und seine absolut nicht vorhandene romantische Ader.

Sarina, die erstens außer Atem war und der zweitens die Füße weh taten, klammerte sich weiterhin an Aragorn und ließ sich von ihm den Rest des Wegs tragen.

So erreichten sie die Brücke von Khazad-Dûm. Sarina sah über Aragorns Schulter, dass hinter ihnen Feuer loderte. „Ist das der Balrog?" fragte sie ihn flüsternd.

Aragorn warf einen Blick zurück und in eben diesem Moment tauchte in den Flammen ein riesiges Ungetüm auf. Sarina kreischte und vergrub das Gesicht an Aragorns Schulter, als hoffte sie, dadurch würde das Monster wieder verschwinden.

Aragorn beschleunigte seine Schritte, ebenso wie die anderen, und sie überquerten die Brücke. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen setzte Aragorn die zitternde Sarina ab und zog sie fest in seine Arme.

In der Mitte der Brücke stand Gandalf, vor ihm der Balrog. In diesem Moment verwünschte Sarina sich für ihre gemeinen Gedanken von vorhin. Diesem Ungeheuer gegenüberzustehen wünschte sie niemandem, nicht einmal Gimli.

Mit angehaltenem Atem sah auch Amanda die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. So imposant hatte sie sich den Balrog nicht vorgestellt. In ihr kämpften Mitleid für Gandalf und Genugtuung miteinander, bis schließlich doch das Mitleid siegte. Panisch sah sie sich um. „Wir müssen ihm helfen!", rief sie plötzlich und machte Anstalten, zurück zur Brücke zu rennen. Legolas schrie ihr nach, doch sie Kümmerte sich nicht darum. Vor ihr sah sie, wie Gandalf den Stab hob und auf die Brücke sausen ließ. „Du kannst nicht vorbei!" Mächtig und ehrfurchtseinflößend klangen die Worte in Amandas Kopf wieder.

Gandalf drehte sich um, doch da kamen die Riemen der Peitsche des Balrogs wieder zum Vorschein und erfassten Gandalfs Knöchel. Während Gandalf das Gleichgewicht verlor, legte sich ein Arm um Amanda und stoppte abrupt ihren Lauf. Entsetzt sah sie auf Gandalf. „Flieht, ihr Narren!" Gandalf fiel. „Gandalf!", kreischte Amanda. Sie wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften gegen den, der sie festhielt und schaffte es tatsächlich, sich frei zustrampeln. Doch sie kam nicht weit. Nur ein paar Meter weiter wartete Legolas auf sie und hielt sie fest. „Scht, Liebes. Komm, ganz ruhig, alles wird gut..", versuchte er, sie zu beruhigen. Amanda brach in Tränen aus und sackte in Legolas Armen zusammen.

Sarina zuckte zusammen, als Amanda losrannte. Sie selbst verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, dem Balrog näher zu kommen als unbedingt nötig, doch gleichzeitig befiel sie Angst um ihre Freundin. Sie ließ Aragorn los und machte einen unsicheren Schritt ihr nach, doch Aragorn hielt sie fest. „Lass nur", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Die anderen kümmern sich um sie."

Sarina drückte sich an ihn und starrte wieder auf Gandalf, bis dieser von der Brücke gerissen wurde. Ein lauter Schrei entkam ihr, als er fiel. „Gandalf!" Sie hörte, wie ihre Stimme sich mit der Amandas vermischte.

Sarina klammerte sich zitternd an Aragorn, Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Er strich ihr durchs Haar. „Ja, Liebes, ich weiß... Aber wir schaffen das schon, wir kommen auch so weiter, ganz bestimmt...", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme klang rau und heiser.

Ja, sie würden weiterkommen, und Gandalf würde auch nicht sterben, das wusste sie ja... Und dennoch, es war schrecklich gewesen zuzusehen, wie er in den Abgrund gerissen wurde, so wenig Sinn für Romantik er auch hatte.

Langsam beruhigte sich Amanda wieder, aber sie nahm ihre Umgebung noch immer nicht richtig wahr. Nur verschwommen bemerkte sie, wie sie weiterliefen, immer Richtung Ausgang. ‚Er kommt wieder. Er kommt wieder.', wiederholte sie in Gedanken, um sich zu beruhigen, doch es wollte nicht wirklich klappen. Zwar wurde ihre Sicht klarer und ihr Atem ruhiger, aber innerlich war sie zu tiefst erschüttert.

Plötzlich standen sie im Freien.


End file.
